scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Abraxian Empire
The Abraxian Empire The Abraxian Empire is not a hostile country, though they focus on having a powerful military as a protecting since they have been attacked in the past. The Abraxian Race is a human race, though they are slightly shorter due to the G-Force that the planet experiences. Government The Abraxian Empire's Government is a socialist republic where certain a party of politicials lead the empire, each person in this group is responsable for different categories of the Empire e.g 1 person in this group is responsable for military, another for agriculure, another for industry and so on. The Current Leaders: Union Abraxia: Party Leader: Albrax Gabi Military Commander: Derix Linui Party members: Getix Mondori (Agriculture), Wepit Sapro (Funds), Grei Balaki (Industry) each of these category leaders have 4 men each to deal with other subsections. Main Cities Capital: Lisbonix Population: 5 million Importance: Political Montrix Population: 2 million Importance: Import/Export Edmix Population: 1.6 million Importance: Technolony Military and Military Orginization The Abraxian Empire's military is an elite trained force with months of academy before even being close to entering the honorable military. Divisions: The main army is made up of offensive and defensive legions, these legions are what make up the army, armor, and airforce. Also The Abraxian Empire has a classified Spec Ops, so classified only Albrax Gabi and Derix Liuni know any information about it. Infinatry Orginization: Battalions are made up of several "fireteams" each fireteam consitis, of 1 leader, 2 medics, 2 SAW gunners, 1 sniper, and 5 regular men. The Navy is made up of the reserve defensive fleet and the offensive fleet which is constantly training and being drilled in case it is needed quickly. The Navy also consists of a Elite Task force on board cruisers, this task force is used to board, disarm, and destroy enemy vessels. Technologys: Army: Basic Soldiers have a thick metal plated body armor over themselves, also a mounted machine gun on their shoulders gives it the extra power to make it some of the most deadliest tech out there. Also, dual cannon tanks are used by the armored forces, and an walker like duel cannon artillery is used with explosive and gas shells. Spec ops: Spec Ops fireteams are composed of 1 marksman, 1 demolitions expert, and 1 SAW gunner. Airforce: The airforce has advanced dropships which hold 45 troops and are equiped with anti-ground troop machine guns, also they have anti-armor gunships which fire small SPARK missiles which pierce through the armor and then explode with a timer. Navy: The navy is made up of various ships, the exact number of them is classified by the military.Ships: -Frigate (armed with SPARK missiles and lazer cannons) -Battleship (armed with SPARK missiles, lazer cannons, and 2 beam torpedos) -Transport Carrier (armed with squadrons of space bombers and space fighters, bombers armed with highly explosive payloads) -Abraxian Flag Ship (Armed with heavy lazer cannons, a huge armory of SPARK missiles, 4 seperate beam topedos) -Spec Ops/Space Marine dropship (relativley small ship which carries a full armory of weaponry for the Spec Ops/Space Marines, a full pod bay, the pods are designed to crash into enemy vessles, open the armor, and deploy fireteams into the ship so then they can destroy the inside of the ship, return to EVAC from the holes the pods created, and taken back to saftey. On good days they will even try to take command of enemy ships. Relations The Abraxian Empire is currently not in trade, alliance, or at war with anyone currently. Though The Empire is looking for possible trade or alliance. Category:SAP1